Yu-Gi-Oh! BAM/2013
Yu-Gi-Oh! BAM-related events in 2013. January * 2''' - Cardmageddon (part 4) - Removal of the following 34 cards from the shop: :: Armored Zombie :: Axe Raider :: Beautiful Headhuntress :: Bio Plant :: Blue Medicine :: Bolt Penguin :: Bone Mouse :: Candle of Fate :: Claw Reacher :: Clown Zombie :: Dark Magician :: Dark Shade :: Dark Titan of Terror :: Fire Reaper :: Flame Cerebrus :: Germ Infection :: Hard Armor :: Hibikime :: Horn Imp :: Job-Change Mirror :: Kagemusha of the Blue Flame :: M-Warrior #2 :: Meda Bat :: Metal Guardian :: Raimei :: Ryu-Kishin :: Soul of the Pure :: Terra the Terrible :: The 13th Grave :: The Drdek :: Tongyo :: Ushi Oni :: Wings of Wicked Flame :: Zanki * '''9 - 5.1. Yusei's Extreme Challenge added. ** Booster Pack - Sky Storm added. ** Inferno Fire Blast and The Furious Sea King added to Crafting. ** Cardmageddon (part 5) - Removal of the following 37 cards from the shop: :: Key Mace :: Spirit of the Winds :: Shining Friendship :: Ray & Temperature :: Man-Eating Plant :: Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2 :: Wing Egg Elf :: Laughing Flower :: Barrel Lily :: Mystical Capture Chain :: Dragon Capture Jar :: Exile of the Wicked :: Hourglass of Life :: Muse-A :: B. Dragon Jungle King :: Mushroom Man :: Queen of Autumn Leaves :: Meteor Dragon :: Weather Control :: Boo Koo :: Ocubeam :: Lunar Queen Elzaim :: Tiger Axe :: Solitude :: Rude Kaiser :: One Who Hunts Souls :: Ogre of the Black Shadow :: Battle Ox :: Yashinoki :: Firegrass :: Bean Soldier :: Raigeki :: Binding Chain :: Mikazukinoyaiba :: Silver Bow and Arrow :: Warrior Elimination :: Book of Secret Arts :* User interface changed. Also multiple copies of the same card can now be sold in the shop simultaneously. :* Card sales and levels - Sales prices on some cards as well as the Level of most cards changed to reflect the power of the card and its effects. A plan to make use of the Level of the cards in the future was announced. :* Gifting - Players used to be able to send gifts to the same friends every 6 hours. This was a bug as the intended design/game balancing was 24 hours. :* Duel Arena matchmaking - The players which are encountered are now based on skill, certain ratios, Deck Strength, etc. as opposed to the previous random selection. Top Players in the Duel Arena will now encounter other Top Players much more often than in the past. * 16 - Cardmageddon (part 6) - Removal of the following 36 cards from the shop: :: Tribute to The Doomed :: Ancient Tree of Enlightenment :: Abyss Flower :: Blue-Eyes White Dragon :: Fairywitch :: LaMoon :: Tenderness :: Winged Egg of New Life :: Orion the Battle King :: Reinforcements :: Dark Hole :: Eradicating Aerosol :: Last Day of Witch :: Saggi the Dark Clown :: Spirit of the Harp :: Curtain of the Dark Ones :: Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 :: Harpie's Feather Duster :: Parrot Dragon :: Crawling Dragon :: Seven Tools :: Dancing Elf :: Gyakutenno Megami :: Nekogal #2 :: Mountain Warrior :: Tentacle Plant :: Darkworld Thorns :: Dark Plant :: Arlownay :: Yamadron :: Dragon Treasure :: Yamatano Dragon Scroll :: Anti Raigeki :: Castle Walls :: Acid Rain :: Phantom Dewan * 18 - Series 1 Boss Cards - Commander Gottoms, Swordmaster 349990 and Mystical Knight of Jackal 53 will be available in the shop for for one day only; until released in a Booster Pack. * 19 - Series 1 Boss Cards - Buster Blader 324780 and Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier 43 will be available in the shop for for one day only; until released in a Booster Pack. * 20 - Series 1 Boss Cards - Levia-Dragon - Daedalus 480340 and Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus 40 will be available in the shop for for one day only; until released in a Booster Pack. * 21 - Series 1 Boss Cards - Despair from the Dark 314755 and Berserk Dragon 81 will be available in the shop for for one day only; until released in a Booster Pack. * 22 - Series 1 Boss Cards - Gladiator Beast Alexander 361100 and Mosaic Manticore 33 will be available in the shop for for one day only; until released in a Booster Pack. * 23 - Series 1 Boss Cards - Koitsu 470060 and Archlord Zerato 54 will be available in the shop for for one day only; until released in a Booster Pack. :: Cardmaggedon (part 7) - Removal of the following 17 cards from the shop: :: Tripwire Beast :: Bolt Escargot :: Spirit of the Books :: Kurama :: Takuhee :: Rainbow Flower :: Trent :: Living Vase :: Armored Starfish :: Pumpking the King of Ghosts :: Blue-Eyed Silver Zombie :: M-Warrior #1 :: Lucky Trinket :: Protector of the Throne :: Solemn Judgment :: Maiden of the Moonlight :: Witch of the Black Forest * 24 - Series 1 Boss Cards - Tytannial, Princess of Camellias 398760 and Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis 87 will be available in the shop for for one day only; until released in a Booster Pack. * 25 - Series 1 Boss Cards - Super Conductor Tyranno 575000 and Jurrac Titano 60 will be available in the shop for for one day only; until released in a Booster Pack. * 26 - Series 1 Boss Cards - B.E.S. Big Core MK-2 444330 and Flying Fortress SKY FIRE 63 will be available in the shop for for one day only; until released in a Booster Pack. * 30 - Cardmaggedon (part 8) - Removal of the following 16 cards from the shop: :: Vile Germs :: Electric Lizard :: Sanga of the Thunder :: LaLa Li-Oon :: Akakieisu :: Crow Goblin :: Mushroom Man #2 :: Cockroach Knight :: Illusionist Faceless Mage :: Insect Soldiers of the Sky :: Ground Attacker Bugroth :: Snakeyashi :: Hyo :: Toad Master :: Trap Master :: Green Phantom King References